Breathless
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Duo is waiting for someone to keep his promise, but is Heero ever really coming back? 1x2


Gundam Wing and it's characters are copyright Sotsu, Sunrise, and some other people, you'll get nothing from me! Hahahahahaha! *cough* "Breathless," belongs to The Corrs.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Shi-chan: Well, I may be the only one who cares, but today is a special day for me. ^_^ The one-year anniversary of my fanfic début, and my first day at FanFiction.net. There was a blizzard outside, and I had the day off school. I got tired of updating my webpage and I decided to take my first Gundam fanfic, _Trusting You_, and find it a host. I ended up on FFN because some friends of mine, Saiyanbrat and Ice Queen, used to post their DBZ stories here. I liked the site so much that I wrote 5 or so fics over the course of the day. It was wonderous, and I've never left since.  
  
  
Anyway, in commemoration, here's a 1x2 fic, my first in months. And a songfic to boot, just like I used to do. :-) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Breathless  
~By Shimegami-chan  
http://nothingisforever.cjb.net  
Another songfic from the Girl Who Never Sleeps  
  
  
  
  
_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on..._   
  
The boy sat on the window seat, watching the rain pour down poutside his apartment. The sky was a sickly gray and the streets empty, giving the city an air of emptiness and defeat. The afternoon sun was hidden by clouds and the grassy patches around the surrounding building drooped with the moisture's weight.   
  
The window was blurred with the water's tracks down its glass, obscuring the gloom beyond.   
  
_The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still_   
  
The teen never moved from his seat, his fingers brushing the glass as though it were a wall confining him, rather than protection from the freezing rain outside. Earth autumns were strange, he has long ago decided, and yet he stayed on Earth year after year.   
  
Now, though, the oppressing weather and dim sky seemed like they held him in a vice, and yet he never moved, waiting, waiting....   
  
Waiting for _him._   
  
_I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak_   
  
"He promised he'd come home tonight," the boy whispered, brown bangs obscuring his vision. "He promised me I wouldn't spend this night alone."   
  
_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it_   
  
As the afternoon wore on the teen continued to sit, shaking from the cold, by the window. He opened one for a moment, the lashing rain spraying in and the cold wind chilling him to the bone. A wake up call, he told himself. You're on your own again, Duo.   
  
_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_   
  
He wouldn't be coming, the young pilot's conscience told him. He'd been gone for twelve long months, four hours, twenty-six minutes, eighteen long, miserable seconds, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one...   
  
He wouldn't be coming home. Not tonight and maybe not _ever_, the boy scowled, betrayal bubbling up inside him like a volcano.   
  
_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, come on..._   
  
And still he waited.   
  
A lost child, an anxious lover, the boy closed the window and shut out the biting wind. A battered army blanket lay on the couch that he brought to the window seat to wrap around his thin body.   
  
_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow_   
  
Memories sprang unbidden to the boy's mind, bringing tears to his violet eyes. Battles. Romance. Parting...a long good-bye on the beaches, sweet kisses and fervored lust, and the feeling just beneath that this would be the last time, the last...   
  
"The last time I ever held you like that."   
  
_It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it, don't leave it_   
  
A mission and a vow. They knew what was going on between the two pilots, and no doubt Dr. J didn't like it. But it wasn't his life to manipulate anymore. They were in peacetime. Peacetime!   
  
A mission. One last attack that would stop all the fighting, now and forever.   
  
Two lovers, thrown into turmoil, one leaving, one waiting...   
  
He never came back.   
  
_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it, can't fight it_   
  
"I don't know how long I'll be, Duo."   
  
"I'll wait for you. I'd wait forever."   
  
"Then I'll come back for you."   
  
"You promise?"   
  
"I swear."   
  
"Then I'll be right here waiting."   
  
"If I don't come back, don't give up hope, my koibito...even retraining won't take away my memories of what we have. I'll come back for you, a year from today, and we'll escape. We'll never have to kill again."   
  
"I'll be here..."   
  
_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling, Make me long for your kiss_  
  
  
The memory brought tears to Duo's eyes as the sun slowly set on the horizon, bringing the day to an end. "He couldn't have forgotten..." the boy whispered brokenly, "he swore he'd never forget...what if..." Unable to finish the thought he looked up, wiping unshed tears away. He opened the window again, the sheets of raincascading through the opening and splashing to the floor. The boy leaned out the window, water dripping from his thick braid of hair. The rain had warmed as had the air outside. "Where are you?" he asked the empty air.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
The American's heart skipped a beat, his body freezing. Beaneath him, a lone figure stood in the dusk, damp brown bangs falling into his eyes.   
  
"Heero!"   
  
The lovers stood locked in a moment of time, like a modern-day Rapunzel and her prince below, the rain pouring down on them. Heero smiled. "I promised   
  
_Go on, go on, come on, leave...leave me breathless_   
  
Duo flew down the steps of the apartment, throwing open the door for Heero. "I thought you'd..."   
  
"Forgotten?"   
  
Duo nodded.   
  
"I'd never forget, Duo...a year ago today, I told you I loved you."   
  
The Japanese pilot welcomed him into his arms.   
  
"And I still do."   
  
_And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari!   
  
  
Author's Note: For anyone who's read my stories previously and had me on AuthorAlert, all Alerts were reset when FFN was redone. However, I _do_ have Support Services now, so if you'd still like Alerts when I upload please add me to your list! Domo! ~Shi   
  
  
----------------------  
Shi-chan: Been a while since I wrote Gundam Wing, ne?  
Duo & Quatre: *happy smiles*  
Ran: That was _so sad!_  
Shinichi: Bah...you've seen one romance, you've seen 'em all...  
Ran, Daisuke and Ken: *beat the *#@! out of the detective*  



End file.
